


Rescue Prime AU: Cody's Prologue

by Burntuakrisp



Series: Rescue Prime AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: There is a reason why the Rescue Bots were sent to Griffin Rock.





	Rescue Prime AU: Cody's Prologue

Hi,

My Name is Cody Burns.

I’m a 8-year-old boy that lives on Griffin Rock.

If you are unaware of that place, that’s fine. Not a lot of people know of such a place. Griffin Rock is an isolated island near the state of Maine that serves as a government technology testing ground. The island has many brilliant (or rather creative) minds that are able to create technology that the rest of the world has never seen.

But I’m getting off topic.

I live with my family of four (well five if you count me). We are in charge of the rescue force that has made it our goal to protect the citizens of Griffin Rock from danger, whether it be from natural forces or the people themselves. My dad (Charlie Burns) is the police chief, my oldest brother (Kade burns) is a firefighter, my older sister (Dani Burns) is air support, and my brother Graham Burns is the engineer. I’m the youngest of the team, so I can’t drive any vehicle.

Life on griffin rock was fine, until one day my dad was called by a government official to go to the mainland. He said he was to be given a new vehicle to drive in. I wasn’t sure why, neither was he, but he agreed to come.  
When dad returned, he brought something that changed life on Griffin Rock forever.

4 state of the art transformable robots that were to be given to my family. A firetruck, and police car, and helicopter, and a bulldozer. There was something suspicious about them, they were moving on their own. Only I was noticed.

It turns out that they were a group of transforming alien robots called Cybertronians. They were called the Rescue Bots. Their names were Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder. Their planet Cybertron was no longer inhabitable, so they were assigned to Griffin rock by the leader of the Autobots; Optimus Prime.

Griffin Rock with the Rescue Bots was more interesting, to say the least. the bots had to keep their identities secret or else the people of this world would be terrified. 

Little did I know it was actually for a completely different reason.


End file.
